Ki-Adi-Mundi/Leyendas
Ki-Adi-Mundi fue un Maestro Jedi cereano y miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi en los últimos años de la República Galáctica. Del planeta Cerea, a Mundi se le concedió la rara excepción de poder casarse de modo que se adoptaran en su persona las costumbres polígamas para las especies de baja natalidad. Tras ser descubierto por la misteriosa Dama Oscura a los cuatro años de edad, Mundi era más viejo que la mayoría cuando fue aceptado en la Orden Jedi. Eventualmente, el cereano creció bajo el tutelaje del Gran Maestro Yoda y ascendió al rango de Caballero Jedi. Como Caballero, Mundi se volvió vigilante del sector del que era parte su mundo natal. Después, convirtiéndose en un Maestro Jedi, Mundi tuvo el honor de poseer un asiento en el Consejo Jedi y fue considerado entre las grandes eminencias tan importante como los Maestros Yoda y Mace Windu. Con el estallido de las Guerras Clónicas, el Maestro Mundi fue forzado a aceptar el título de Alto General y tomar parte en el combate. Sobrevivió a los últimos días de la guerra, pero fue asesinado después de que se dictara a todos los comandos la Orden 66, que terminó acabando con la mayoría de los Jedi. Biografía Vida temprana y Aprendiz de Jedi A los cuatro años de edad, sus talentos en La Fuerza fueron descubiertos por la joven An'ya Kuro, conocida después como la Dama Oscura. La familia de Ki-Adi-Mundi, dándose cuenta de que la galaxia necesitaba protectores para salvar a inocentes como los cereanos que estaban bajo la amenaza de Bin-Garda-Zon, permitieron a Ki-Adi-Mundi que fuese llevado a Coruscant para ser entrenado como Jedi. Entró en el gran mundo de los Jedi a una edad mayor a la de los demás aprendices de su generación, el Consejo le asignó al Maestro Jedi Yoda, se desarrolló bajo su tutela y a la edad de 25 años Mundi pasó sus Pruebas para convertirse en un Caballero Jedi respetado.Star Wars Republic: Vow of Justice Caballero Jedi Como la mayoría de las generaciones más viejas de Cereanos, Ki-Adi-Mundi no era partidario de la tecnología, como las generaciones jóvenes, estas diferencias provocaron un conflicto en Cerea, La hija de Ki-Adi-Mundi Sylvn, se involucró con Maj-Odo-Nomor, y Ki-Adi-Mundi tuvo que entrar en el conflicto. El consejo de ancianos le pidió rastrear la banda de Techrats, que lo llevó a descubrir un circulo de contrabando encabezado por Jabba el Hutt y Ephant Mon. Siguió a los gángsteres a Tatooine, donde Ki-Adi-Mundi pudo rescatar a Sylvn y a su amigo Twin de las garras del Hutt, aunque los criminales pudieron escapar gracias a una tormenta de iones, con lo que decidió Mundi terminó su búsqueda. Cuando Ki-Adi-Mundi estuvo en Tatooine, sintió un disturbio en la fuerza pero no lo buscó. Más adelante Ki-Adi-Mundi creyó que ese disturbio había sido Anakin Skywalker. Maestro Jedi left|thumb|200px|Ki-Adi-Mundi lucha contra un matón [[devaroniano.]] Después de su misión en Tatooine, Ki-Adi-Mundi se enteró de que su esposa Shea iba a tener un hijo y que había sido nominado a un asiento permanente en el Consejo Jedi como resultado de la muerte de Micah Giiett. Ki-Adi-Mundi no tardó en adquirir oficialmente el rango de Maestro Jedi, incluso sin haber entrenado con éxito un aprendiz. Ki-Adi-Mundi estaba abrumado con la labor del Consejo y con modestia llegó a considerarse un "simple" Caballero Jedi. Ésto cambió gravemente cuando entrenó a su propio pádawan, completando sus propios requerimientos para asumir el título de Maestro. Ki-Adi-Mundi estuvo presente cuando el Consejo Jedi recibió un informe de Qui-Gon Jinn acerca de la existencia de los Sith y la posible aparición de El Elegido. También estuvo presente en el funeral de Jinn en Naboo, y la celebración de victoria sobre la Federación de Comercio que lo procedió.Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma right|thumb|200px|Ki-Adi-Mundi en [[Tatooine.]] Después de la Invasión de Naboo, Ki-Adi-Mundi volvió a viajar a Tatooine, donde confirmó que un caudillo misterioso de los Moradores de las Arenas era de hecho Sharad Hett. Ki-Adi-Mundi intentó convencer a Hett de regresar a Coruscant, pero se negó, diciendo que su lugar era con su pueblo en Tatooine. Cuando Hett fue asesinado por Aurra Sing, Ki-Adi-Mundi tomó al hijo de Hett, A'Sharad como su pádawan y llevó—junto a otros—a misiones en MalastareStar Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare y otra misión a un mundo descartado asegurada por el senador quarren Tikkes, aunque luego del entrenamiento resultó ser el inicio de la Dama Oscura.Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing Las Guerras Clon El maestro jedi participo en la segunda invasión de geonosis para destruir las fabricas de droides construidas por Poggle el Menor junto a Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ashoka Tano y Luminara Unduli. Su cañonera fue abatida al igual que la de Skywalker , Kenobi llego pero malherido tuvo que ir a pie al punto de reunión para rencontrarse con Kenobi y Skywalker. Cuando Skywalker distrajo a los cañones del enemigo Ki-Adi-Mundi aprovecho para atacar con los AT-TE para destruir los escudos y al final la fabrica. Batalla de Geonosis En el 22 ABY, el Maestro Jedi Mace Windu reunió a un fuerte equipo de ataque de 212 jedi para rescatar a los cautivos Caballeros Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi en Geonosis. El Maestro Mundi fue uno de los líderes de este equipo de ataque, y se encontró entre los pocos sobrevivientes. La consiguiente Batalla de Geonosis se convirtió en la primera batalla de las Guerras Clon. Ki-Adi no estaba en el último círculo de los Jedi, cuando el líder separatista, el Conde Dooku pidió un aplazamiento temporal de los combates, a pesar de que fue llevado hacia el punto por droides de batalla.Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones No fue hasta la oportuna llegada del Gran Maestro Yoda, acompañado por el recién formado Gran Ejército de la República, que permitió a los Jedi restantes escapar. Durante la subsiguiente batalla, Ki-Adi-Mundi condujo un infructuoso ataque a las Naves de control de Droides. Con el comienzo de la guerra contra el separatistas, el Maestro Mundi se vio obligado a llevar el título de General, junto con otros Jedi, y lideró los soldados clones en el frente de batalla. Batalla de Hypori contra el General Grievous en Hypori.]] Cuatro meses después de Geonosis, los Maestros Mundi y Shaak Ti del Consejo Jedi lideraron las fuerzas clones y un equipo de Jedi que consistía en Tarr Seirr, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Sha'a Gi, y Daakman Barrek a Hypori. La fuerza fue enviada basándose en una información recogida por el Maestro Barrek y su aprendiz que indicaba la presencia de una gran fábrica de droides en el planeta. La misión estuvo condenada desde el principio; tan pronto como las naves de asalto de la República salieron del hiperespacio, las minas orbitales de alrededor del planeta diezmaron los cruceros, causando que chocaran contra la tierra tras las líneas enemigas.Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon Todas las tropas clones fueron derrotadas, mientras que los siete Jedi restantes huyeron a las ruinas de una nave de asalto que se había estrelló, perseguidos por el nuevo líder de los ejércitos droides, el General Grievous. Los Jedi fueron finalmente obligados a luchar contra el cyborg, quien derrotó y mató a la mayoría de ellos antes de que un equipo de Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento enviado por Obi-Wan Kenobi llegó a salvar a Mundi, Ti y Secura; los únicos Jedi que se creía que habían sobrevivido (K'Kruhk, aunque se creía muerto, logró sobrevivir). Ki-Adi Mundi demostró su habilidad con un sable de luz ya que fue el último Jedi que quedó en pie contra el General Grievous a pesar de estar exhausto y luchar frente a un enemigo con un estilo de combate nunca visto antes por los Jedi y que blandía un sable de luz desconocido. Entrenando a Anakin En un breve momento durante la guerra civil, Ki-Adi-Mundi fue un maestro de Anakin Skywalker cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi fue creído muerte después de la Batalla de Jabiim. Cuando Obi-Wan fue encontrado después, Ki-Adi-Mundo le regresó Anakin a su Maestro, feliz de haberse desprendido de un estudiante tan difícil.Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land Dolor secreto Los deberes de Mundi como un General del Gran Ejército de la República impedían que pudiera aventurarse a su mundo, Cerea, cuando éste fue atacado. En la consiguiente Batalla de Cerea toda la familia de Mundi—esposas e hijas—fue asesinada. Manteniendo en su mente el Código Jedi, se lamentó en secreto, pero regresó a sus labores. Batalla de Mygeeto (19 ABY) se revelaron contra él.]] Cuando el 21er cuerpo Nova se convirtió en Marines Galácticos y se hicieron independientes de la 4º Ejército de Sector, los Marines se pusieron bajo el mando de Ki-Adi-Mundi. En los últimos meses de las Guerras Clon, Ki-Adi-Mundi luchó junto al comandante Bacara de los Marines en la Batalla de Nueva Bornalex, los Asedios del Borde Exterior y la Batalla de Mygeeto), donde fue asesinado durante la Orden 66. Sobreviviendo a los últimos días de la guerra, Ki-Adi-Mundi fue uno de los innumerables Jedi que cayeron durante la Orden 66. Durante los Asedios del Borde Exterior, él estaba en Mygeeto con el comandante Bacara. Él lideró a los clones en la batalla y les dijo que siguieran adelante, cuando de repente se detuvieron. Ki-Adi-Mundi se dio la vuelta, confundido, al ver que los clones habían apuntado sus blásteres hacia él. Se las arregló para desviar tres disparos, matando a dos clones, sin embargo, la barrera de fuego bláster tanto de los clones como de las fuerzas droides que había detrás de él abrumaron al Jedi cereano y incluso fue alcanzado ocho veces antes de caer al suelo. Cuando el Imperio Galáctico emergió, los documentos oficiales recopilados por Sate Pestage declararon que Ki-Adi-Mundi fué ejecutado porque estaba colocando explosivos en uno de los puentes de Mygeeto.Order 66: Destroy All Jedi Personalidad y rasgos Ki-Adi-Mundi era bien conocido por su coraje excepcional. Como todos los cereanos, su cerebro binario le hizo muy lógico y perspicaz, y era un experto táctico y diplomático. La distintiva forma de su cabeza a menudo generaba curiosidad por otras especies, y como resultado, en ocasiones Ki-Adi-Mundi llegó al extremo de ocultarlo en misiones lejanas, como en mundos como el de Tatooine. A diferencia de la mayoría de los Jedi, a Ki-Adi se le dio permiso para casarse y cuando su familia fue asesinada en las Guerras Clon se apenó por un rato pero luego dejarlos ir y regresar a sus funciones. Poderes y habilidades de hoja azul de Ki-Adi-Mundi.]] Ki-Adi-Mundi fue entrenado como un Guardián Jedi y fue considerado uno de los diez mejor espadachines de la Orden Jedi. Era conocido por usar un estilo de combate con una mano que fue posiblemente fue Makashi.Tambien utilizaba la forma de lucha VI(niman).Durante su duelo con el General Grievous usó la postura inicial del Ataru aunque aún está sin confirmar si realmente practicaba el estilo. Notablemente, Mundi fue el último Jedi que quedó en pie en el reñido duelo en Hypori a pesar del cansancio de la desastrosa batalla que la había procedido y haciendo frente a un estilo de lucha con el sable de luz contra el que nunca se había encontrado la Orden. Más tarde, el cereano demostró sus habilidades en un duelo con la Jedi Oscura Asajj Ventress, que la obligó a retirarse.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course Aunque se formó como un Guardián, Mundi también fue conocido por tener una gran capacidad de uso de la Fuerza. Durante su duelo con Grievous, Mundi mostró la capacidad de producir potentes explosiones telequineticas capaces de crear cráteres en el suelo. Más tarde, cuando estaba luchando contra Ventress, el cereano demostró la capacidad de salto a una altura increíble; por ejemplo, él se lanzó a si mismo hasta un cañonera de combate cercana en el aire. También fue capaz de sanar con la Fuerza. Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 15: The Final Battle'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juevenil *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novelización juvenil *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Clone Wars: Espacio Salvaje'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Star Wars Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * * * * *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' * * * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Republic 71: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' * * * *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''To the Vanishing Point'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelización juvenil *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''The Sith in the Shadow'' *''The Lesson'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' videojuego Fuentes * * *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Movie Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Art of Revenge of the Sith'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Véase también *Familia Mundi de:Ki-Adi-Mundi en:Ki-Adi-Mundi fr:Ki-Adi-Mundi it:Ki-Adi-Mundi ja:キ＝アディ＝ムンディ hu:Ki-Adi-Mundi nl:Ki-Adi-Mundi pl:Ki-Adi-Mundi pt:Ki-Adi-Mundi ru:Ки-Ади-Мунди fi:Ki-Adi-Mundi sv:Ki-Adi-Mundi Categoría:Cereanos Categoría:Generales Jedi Categoría:Guardianes Jedi Categoría:Víctimas de la Purga Jedi Categoría:Vigilantes Jedi Categoría:Varones Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Miembros del Consejo Jedi